1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-opening supporting device, more particularly, to a self-opening supporting device for a frame-panel display device.
2. Description of Related Art
An expandable support frame for a display device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 8,498,101, wherein a spring is disposed at a pivot axle between the support frame and the display device for connecting therebetween and provides an elastic force. The angle between the support frame and the frame-panel display device may be adjusted by the users through overcoming the elastic force of the spring, thus, the frame-panel display device can be used in a desirable operation status.
The frame-panel display device having the support frame and the pivot spring is known in the art, however, the adjustment of the angle between the support frame and the frame-panel display device should be operated with both hands. It is very difficult to be operated with one hand.
Therefore, it has potential in the art for developing an improved supporting device to obviate the aforementioned problems.